


他的猫

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

边伯贤现在感觉有点不好，具体哪儿不好他说不上来，就是觉得难受，抓心挠肺那种难受。他坐立不安，在客厅走来走去，然而脚踏过木地板的声音又给心里平添了一丝烦躁，他像个泄气的皮球，呈大字型仰躺在地上，呆愣愣望着天花板。

如今已是初秋，夜风不再如炎夏时节充满燥热，边伯贤躺了一会儿觉得冷，可他没起来，他试图用冰凉的木地板抚平心中难受与烦躁——不管用，完全不管用——根源在脑子，除非敲开天灵盖。　　

裤兜里的手机震了几下，是朋友发来的简讯，大致说在商场看到他新拍的服装画报，很酷，周围的小姑娘们都快疯了。

边伯贤扯开嘴角笑了笑，回道，那就多买几件。

刚发出去，金钟大的简讯就进来了。

他的小猫说，要喝草莓奶昔吗？宿舍附近新开的饮品店，还不错。

边伯贤嘴角的笑意更浓了，就连眼睛都弯起。

好~你买什么我喝什么。

小猫不再回复了，想必是正用拐来拐去的音调跟店员说要一杯草莓奶昔和冰拿铁，就像年初去日本拍摄综艺节目时那样。

正式播出后，边伯贤好不容易抽出时间回看那期节目，发现小猫点单的片段被删除了，心中不免惋惜，他可是亲眼见过那副样子的小猫有多可爱多讨喜——一会儿向珉锡哥撒娇说想喝冰拿铁，一会儿用不熟练的日语问店员可不可以选择装饰奶油的图案，当听到肯定答案，小猫即刻欢呼雀跃，又招呼他过来，絮絮叨叨跟他说伯贤你看有好多妖怪有这个妖怪有那个妖怪，然后笑嘻嘻说都是你没找到的妖怪。

那时候，边伯贤难得收敛起陪金钟大玩闹的心思，而是静静站在一旁看他的小猫展现孩子气的一面。他感到好奇，怎么、怎么在舞台上成熟自信的人私底下却是另一副模样，完全相反的模样——

而在他身下，又有了第三种模样。

夜风吹动窗帘，边伯贤终于感到凉意，脑子里也平静了不少。

他看了眼随意放在一旁的手机，思忖片刻，伸出去的手又收回来了。

实在不愿意点开那张图片，不然，真的不知道会对小猫做出什么出格的事。

 

睡意即将席卷全身之时，金钟大终于回来了。捧着两杯饮料，一杯冰拿铁，一杯草莓奶昔，小跑着跑进客厅，见边伯贤躺在地上，抬脚踹了踹这人的屁股，说着地上凉快起来，又说刚才那顿烤肉太好吃了下次想一起去。

边伯贤一边吸溜着草莓奶昔一边跟在金钟大后面，替对方抚平脑后翘起的发梢，见衣服下摆处有根线头，便顺势拍掉线头。衣服下摆恰好落在金钟大的屁股上，他的动作被恋人误以为是吃豆腐。小猫僵硬了几秒，回头不悦地看着边伯贤，“你能不能不要随时随地发情。”

边伯贤不作反驳，甚至很平静地说：“衣服上有根线头。”停了会儿，问道：“我在你眼里就是那种人吗？”他的语气极为认真，不像平时的揶揄玩闹，似乎的确好奇自己在恋人眼中的形象。

金钟大一时哑然。小心翼翼观察边伯贤的脸色，嗫嚅道：“我……我开玩笑的。”

“我可没有开玩笑——啊，你别误会，我不是生气，我是真的想知道。”

听闻此，他的小猫陷入沉思。两片薄唇叼着吸管，发出呼噜呼噜的声音，手指尖无意识抠弄杯璧，水珠浸湿手指尖，指甲边缘闪着亮晶晶的光。边伯贤看着眼前一切，心底发痒。他挪开视线，试图用墙上的挂钟、用正在融化的草莓奶昔转移自己的注意力，可是这太难了，金钟大的呼吸近在咫尺，包括那人周身散发出的、他再熟悉不过的洗衣剂味道，犹如天罗地网包裹了他。

是真的避无可避。

“Chenie？”

小猫回过神，习惯性眉头上扬，好像在撒娇一样，说道：“伯贤啊……”顿了顿，轻轻叹息，“什么样子的伯贤我都很喜欢。”

轻飘飘一句话犹如扔进池水中的巨石，“咚”的一声，涟漪久久散不去。

边伯贤倾身吻住恋人的薄唇。

至此，他再也无法压抑与理智进行激烈争斗的欲望——针对金钟大的欲望。

怎么就让人如此欲罢不能呢？

含在嘴里的薄唇带着可可的苦和牛奶的甜，小猫的舌尖很软，残留几丝冰块的凉意，可是没多久就被他暖热了，变成一块香甜的软肉。边伯贤的脑袋里冒出一个很不好的念头，念头不好，却足以让先前那股难受劲儿平静下来。他拥着金钟大坐在床边，胯下勃起的东西缓缓蹭过对方下体。

“等、等一下，”小猫在他怀里挣扎，“奶昔……”

“等会儿再喝……”

“可是等会儿就化了，就——”

“化了再买，”边伯贤顶了顶胯，贴着金钟大的耳廓说，“我这根东西化了就不好办了。”

怀里的小猫打了抖，脸红了，眼睛也水汪汪。

“你别太过，宿舍还有其他人……”小猫说罢，抬手揽住他的脖颈，闭上眼睛投入热吻中。

 

已经非常熟悉所有的情事步骤，当赤裸相对之时，他身下的人已然陷入他带来的情欲，勃起的阴茎变成深粉色，吃着两根手指的后穴松软潮湿，边伯贤故意压了压深处的凸起，金钟大闷哼一声，屁股不自觉地抬高。

边伯贤抽出湿漉漉的手指，从床头柜摸出安全套，递给金钟大，“帮我戴上。”

也不是没做过这种事。到底是年轻气盛，没有工作的休息日，两人躲在宿舍一遍又一遍的颠鸾倒凤，在床上，在客厅，在厨房，甚至在窗帘紧闭的阳台，两具年轻美好的身体纠缠在一起，不知疲倦的索取快感赠与快感。有时候玩疯了，边伯贤连套子都不戴，直接内射在小猫的屁股里。身体的内部的温度高于黏腻白汁的温度，按理说金钟大感觉不到，可是当他告诉小猫他已经射进去的时候，小猫先一步射精的东西竟然吐出淡黄色的液体。小猫被他干得失禁了。脑子里有了这个念头，边伯贤只觉胯下二两肉重又勃起。

但更多时候还是戴套的。基本由边伯贤自己动手。金钟大有轻微的洁癖，并不喜欢做这种事，除非边伯贤缠他缠得紧了，才不情愿的用手指尖捏着套子一点一点给粗大硬挺的器官套上去。

边伯贤承认，那一刻的自己内心十分平静，躲在灵魂深处的黑影不会跳出来说些风凉话。为什么？不为什么，就因为小猫顺从他的旨意，他说什么就去做什么。

天知道在外故意避开与自己互动的小猫有多讨厌，每每令他恨不能按着这个人的屁股狠狠操干一番。

预料中，金钟大刨开他的手，嘀咕着自己戴、那玩意儿粘手不舒服。

边伯贤耐着性子哄劝道：“快点，帮我戴上。”

“不要不要。”

“帮不帮？”

“不要！”

“不要是吗？”边伯贤放下套子，手指重新顶进小猫的后穴，指尖压在凸起上来回抠挖那处。

金钟大爽得腿根都打哆嗦，身体几乎蜷缩成一团，他剧烈喘息着，吚吚呜呜求边伯贤把手拿出去。

拿出去？边伯贤冷笑一声，猛地压住凸起顶弄。小猫尖叫着要拨开他的手，却被他反手按住，两条腿也被紧紧压制，整个人动弹不得，挣来挣去挣出一身的汗。

边伯贤手法色情地抚弄身下人汗湿的身体，漂亮修长的手指掐了把乳尖，又圈成圈弹了下濒临射精的阴茎，压低声音问：“帮不帮？”

“好……帮你戴……手拿出去……”

得到应允，边伯贤才抽出手指，再次把套子递给金钟大。后者乜了他一眼，不情愿地接过。

套子的外包装沾着自己的体液，握在手里触感湿黏，金钟大抬眼看着那个跨坐在自己身上神情颇为得意的家伙，悄声骂了句流氓，继而撕开包装，捏着那东西往肉棒上面套。

“等一下。”

动作被拦住，金钟大不解地望着边伯贤。

“用嘴。”

“……？”

“听不懂韩语吗？”那人的身体压下来，影子彻底笼罩他，“用，嘴。”

“不做了！”

金钟大说着要起身离开，胸口却被按住，接着整个人被推倒。边伯贤离他极近，近得能看清这人漆黑的眼底，眼底隐隐透着疯狂与不耐，半晌，他听见这人冷冰冰地跟他低语：“你说不做就不做了？你觉得你这具被我操习惯的身体还能去找别人吗？”

针对这项事实，金钟大心知肚明，从一开始的不适应到现在的饥渴，每一分的变化他这个身体的主人最为清楚，但没想到，边伯贤跟他一样清楚。

好似被揭穿羞耻秘闻，他羞得无地自容，不敢去看边伯贤，更不敢直视心底的欲望。

“Chenie最乖了不是吗？”边伯贤用手指顺着金钟大的发丝，一字一句地、温柔地说，“Chenie最听我的话了，快点，用你的嘴把套子戴上。”

小猫低头思忖片刻，接着抬起头，水汪汪的眸子不解地望着边伯贤，“伯贤今天怎么了？”

边伯贤那颗心突突跳了两下。

“刚才就觉得很奇怪，好像……不是很高兴。”

到底还是那个善于观察的小猫。

他拿起手机，翻出那张照片，“看到你这个样子，我……我就不高兴。”

照片里的金钟大对着镜子吹着粉色的泡泡糖，泡泡黏在镜子上，看起来都好像在口交，眼神却是天真懵懂，似乎对于自己的行为完全没有意识，只觉得这样做很有趣。

白纸般的纯洁与赤裸庸俗的性欲一起出现在这个人的身上，这令边伯贤感到困惑，他想不明白原因，他觉得经历过数次情事的小猫多多少少成熟些，甚至应该有星点的媚态，可为什么还是有不设防的天真？他有点害怕，害怕自己的调教不成功，害怕小猫终有一日奔向他人的怀抱。

轻轻的叹息飞入耳朵，金钟大攥着手机轻声说道：“如果我这样做你会高兴，那我就做。”

言毕，他张开嘴，将套子放在两片薄唇之间，手脚并用地爬向边伯贤，接着，低下头含住那根粗硬的东西，慢慢地吞进嘴里。

第一次做这种事，他的小猫还不太熟练，套子迟迟套不准肉棒。边伯贤倒也不急，一边顺着小猫的发顶，一边教小猫该如何动作。

“嘴巴放松……用嘴唇把套子推下去……记得把空气挤出来，不然这根大家伙会把套子挤破的……”

小猫不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，他继续说道：“虽然内射过，但是Chenie也知道射进去不好清理吧……”

内射这个字眼包含太多意味，金钟大立刻红了脸，后背都泛起红。边伯贤抚弄后背光滑的肌肤，闭上眼享受隔着一层套子的口交。

小猫的嘴里又烫又湿，透过一层薄薄的橡胶制品钻进皮肉，他爽得头皮发麻，不停吞咽口水，又抬手把胯间毛茸茸的脑袋往下摁了摁。

“下面也舔一舔，手，用手摸摸……”他沉浸于性爱教学，没注意金钟大正用什么眼神看着自己——

好奇的、试探性的眼神。

“怎么了？”边伯贤问道。

金钟大松开嘴，嘴边染上润滑剂，水润透亮，光泽度淫靡，“我这样做会让伯贤高兴吗？”

巨大的安宁席卷了他，原先困扰他的照片被看不见的橡皮擦清除，难受劲儿再也找不到了。他抬起小猫的下巴，吻了吻对方卷翘的睫毛，柔声说道：“会，我会很高兴。”

“我知道了。”

小猫冲他笑开来，天真不设防备的笑，然后低下头继续为他口交。

脑子里有个声音问边伯贤，满意了吗？他为了取悦你什么事都愿意做，你满意了吗？


	2. Chapter 2

边伯贤忘了一件非常、非常重要的事：

猫，始终存有野性，所谓乖巧温顺很有可能是为了某个目的而装出来的，当然了，也有可能纯粹出于心情好。

俘获一只猫并没有想象中那么容易，往往在成功——不，开始之前就不自觉被猫俘获。

 

距离演出开始还有一点时间，成员们在休息室里忙着自己的事情，边伯贤一反常态，他安静坐在角落，目不转睛盯着手机屏幕。他又点开那张相片了。鬼使神差地点开，面无表情地看。看了一会儿，视线移去不远处的金钟大身上。他的小猫正在玩手机游戏，眉头轻轻蹙起，猫咪嘴微微嘟着，一副苦恼的模样。

边伯贤走过去，悄无声息站在小猫身后。啊，还卡在这一关呢。他笑了笑，擅自拿走小猫的手机，替小猫通关。

意外地，金钟大对他自作主张的行为并未表现出抗拒，反而睁圆一双猫眼睛，伸长了脖子去看边伯贤如何操作。当通关提示出现于屏幕，猫眼睛瞬间亮了起来，仿佛把边伯贤当成英雄看待。

“怎么做到的啊……”金钟大感叹道，随即称赞开来，“不愧是伯贤呢，很轻松就过关了。”

边伯贤迅速环视休息室一圈，没有人注意到身处角落的他们，他低下头，吻了小猫的嘴角，继而低声说：“以后在床上也多夸夸我。”

小猫原本羡慕的神态立即转变为羞愤，恨恨剜了他一眼，抢走手机不再作声。

点到即止。边伯贤非常明白这个道理。收敛起玩闹的心思，挨着小猫坐下来。他假装浏览网页，实则始终盯着金钟大的侧脸。几缕发丝黏在小猫卷翘的睫毛上，他抬手拂去，小猫没有反抗，甚至很自然地朝他的方向偏过头，由着他替自己整理。

满足感再一次溢满胸腔。

“Chenie。”边伯贤开口唤道。

小猫软软应了一声。等了会儿，却听不到下文，金钟大收起手机，认真地看着边伯贤，“怎么了？”

“上次的问题我想再问一遍。”

“什么问题？”

“我……”边伯贤斟酌着用词，“我在你眼里是什么样的人？”

猫眼睛换了眼神看他，没了那份天真不设防，能看穿灵魂一般的眼神。

他感到不自然，有点后悔刚才的提问。

“现在就说吗？”金钟大问道。

“不……回去说吧——”

“还是现在就说吧，”小猫低下头，似笑非笑地说，“我在床上回答不了这种问题。”

轻飘飘一句话让边伯贤坐立不安。该说他的小猫太了解他？还是说金钟大这个人心思太过敏感？小猫深知，如果此刻给不了答案，回去必定会被他按着狠狠做一通——他在床上向来强势，会想尽各种办法威逼利诱，让小猫说出合他心意的答案，但是在那样的情况下说出的答案却未必是真心话——他想要合心意的答案，又想要真心话，他好贪心，小猫深知这一切。

金钟大以掌根撑着下巴，先是歪头打量边伯贤几秒，而后缓缓开口：“伯贤啊……在我眼里，伯贤是个很聪明的人，知道自己想要什么，”他停下，垂眼思忖片刻才继续说，“不像我，除了唱歌，我不知道还想要什么了。”

边伯贤听见自己那颗心坠入海底，咕咚一声，再无回音。

他焦急且迫切地望着他的小猫，然而金钟大却不再继续说下去，似乎陷入了沉思，平静的脸上没有一丝波澜，害他慌乱无措。

表演即将开始的讯号终止边伯贤追问的打算，他不得不收敛起心思。之后全部精力都放在唱歌跳舞上。唱慢歌的时候，尚未轮到自己的part，他抽出精力看了一眼金钟大，那人站在几米开外，表情平静宁和，俨然沉浸于歌曲中的情感，半眯着眼睛，薄唇一张一合，唱出宛转悠扬的歌声。一如他所深知的那般——在舞台上的小猫成熟自信，散发无限大的男性魅力，就连自己也被这样的小猫折服了呢。

“如果交换身份，伯贤愿意做谁的fan呢？”

签售会时，有歌迷曾问过他这个问题，当时他不假思索就回答出小猫的名字：Chen。不假思索意味着下意识，下意识意味着某个人始终盘踞于自己的脑海。某个人就是他的小猫，他的Chenie。

思及此，边伯贤心有不甘，他想，我把你放在我的脑袋里心里，你怎么能说出“除了唱歌不知道再想要什么的话”呢？

边伯贤感到烦闷，以致回宿舍的路上脸色都不佳。有成员发觉，问他他也只说是累了。回答的时候，他偷偷用余光看着金钟大，那人歪着脑袋昏昏欲睡，显然不会听到他和成员之间的谈话。心中不甘登时化作沮丧。

 

夜很深了，天气不好，星星都看不见一颗。边伯贤拉上窗帘，在黑暗中摸去床边。很容易就摸到一团软绵绵的隆起，再往上些，入手触感柔软顺滑，是小猫软塌塌的发丝。他掀开被子钻进去从后面搂住金钟大。

自从确定关系以来，除去彼此回本家过夜的日子，两人几乎天天睡在一张床上。他已经非常习惯于入睡时搂住他的小猫，而小猫也从初始的抗拒很快就接受了他的亲近。这无疑让边伯贤感到满足甚至平静。但世事总会有波折。边伯贤始终无法确定金钟大的顺从是否出于心甘情愿。他真的太贪心了，身体灵魂，什么都想要。

嘴唇吻着金钟大的后颈，边伯贤喃喃唤着对方的昵称，ChenieChenie这样唤着。

金钟大被他吵醒，翻了个身，一巴掌捂住他的嘴，黏糊糊说：“睡觉吧，我好困……”

眼前手边是让人欲罢不能的身体，怎么可能现在就睡？

边伯贤顺势舔弄小猫的手心，一手掀开睡衣仔细抚摸小猫的身体。明显凸起的肋骨，纤细柔软的腰肢，他再次感叹这人实在太瘦，又是吃不胖的体质，无论吃多少高热量食物也还是瘦巴巴的。

“Chenie怎么就不长肉呢？”

金钟大一双猫眼睛要睁不睁，含混地应了一声便准备翻身继续睡觉。边伯贤立刻阻止对方动作，他伏在小猫上方，几乎是强硬地扯下睡裤，手法色情的揉搓尚未勃起的阴茎。

他像只发情中的公狗，用自己早已勃起的东西蹭着对方的鼠蹊，一边蹭一边说想要Chenie想操Chenie的穴。

金钟大被他惹得厌烦，睁开眼睛，一把打开边伯贤的手，压低声音吼道：“边伯贤你听不懂人话吗？我困了，我想睡觉！”

边伯贤愣住了，他怎都想不到向来乖顺的小猫竟然反抗他的求欢——即便是当初在日本录综艺节目和珉锡哥睡在一间房里，小猫也在抱怨之后同意了他的求欢。

无名之火于心中烧起，他眯了眯眼睛，两手钳住金钟大的双腕，低下头逼视对方，“我要做，现在就要。”

黑暗中，他看不清小猫的眼睛，却听到小猫发出冷哼，“你不是想知道你在我眼里是什么样的人吗？听好了，你不仅自私还是一只常年发情的下体动物！”

说罢，金钟大推开他抱着被子头也不回地离开卧室。

而边伯贤始终维持着被推开后的跪坐姿势，愣愣盯着空空如也的双手，他控制不住自己的疯狂臆想——小猫要离开他了，要奔向他人的怀抱了。

理智被疯癫侵蚀，边伯贤快步走出卧室四处寻找金钟大的影子，客厅没有，也不在其他成员的房间，会去哪儿呢？他抬头看了看天花板，露出诡谲的笑。

咚咚咚，咚咚咚，边伯贤不停敲着楼上另一间宿舍的房门，完全不在乎现在是什么时间搞出这么大的动静会不会吵到邻居。

“伯贤？”门终于打开了，却不是他的小猫。

张艺兴揉着困倦的双眼，懵懵地看着他，“怎么了？这样着急……”

“我找Chenie。”

对面的下垂眼眨了眨，张艺兴有些苦恼地说道：“钟大睡了。”

五分钟不到的时间就睡着了？他才不信。

“我有话和他说。”

张艺兴叹口气，沉声说：“钟大睡了，有什么话你们明天再说。”

迫切质问的心情充斥于身体，边伯贤以行动代替语言，向前跨了一步准备径自推门走进去。

张艺兴拦住他的动作，表情变得严肃，“边伯贤，不听哥的话了吗？明天见到钟大再说。”后半句话被刻意加重音量，显然，针对他此刻的不理智张艺兴生气了。

一向温柔、一向与他最亲近的哥哥突然用非常严厉的口吻跟他说话，他立刻变得冷静，迟疑几秒才嗫嚅着道歉，之后垂头丧气地离开。

回到自己的宿舍，坐在沙发上，边伯贤抱着膝盖把自己蜷缩成一团，双目无神盯着墙上滴答作响的钟表，难过犹如潮水漫过他，安全感三个字跟时间一起流走了。小猫不肯见他，自然没有安全感的。

明明说过只要我喜欢就会去做，怎么现在出尔反尔了呢？

 

还不到回归的时间，除了一些商演活动，公司是最常去的地方了。练歌之后是练舞，练完舞蹈又跑去找音乐老师学习更多的发声技巧，竟也渐渐忽略了两人在几天前发生的矛盾。

金钟大今天没有和成员们一起去公司，而是临时改变计划回去始兴的本家。边伯贤习惯性看去小猫常坐的位置，两眼放空的发呆。

确切来说，那晚之后两人几乎毫无交流，偶尔视线对上了，也很快移开。除非练习新歌曲的和声部分，小猫才会和他说上几句，只有工作的事，其余什么都不多说。这让边伯贤无比沮丧。都好像之前所有辛苦全部付诸东流，他和金钟大回到了原点。也反省过自己是否做错了，答案是没有——他喜欢Chenie，喜欢到时时刻刻对Chenie的身体产生欲望，这是没错的，对喜欢的人产生欲望是没错的。

耳边倏然爆发一阵笑声，边伯贤循声而望，是成员们举着手机对自家的和别家的宠物进行点评。

“多芬儿都长这么大了……”

“是吧，长得很快呢，”朴灿烈比划着说道，“还会长到这么高。”

“哇……vivi现在变得好胖。”

“没办法，妈妈太宠它了，稍微哼唧那么一声就赶紧给它拿来零食，再这么下去快变成猪了。”

见边伯贤走过来，成员们又把话题转到梦龙身上，问他梦龙的病如何了揶揄他好久不回本家梦龙肯定不认识他了。边伯贤心不在焉的敷衍过去，眼睛始终盯着金珉锡手机里的碳儿。

“碳儿比小时候帅气很多呢。”

金珉锡回道：“是啊，但是脾气也越来越琢磨不定。”

“诶？”

“猫嘛，一会儿跟你好了，一会儿又不跟你好了，都不知道脑袋里在想什么。”

“的确是，”有成员插嘴道，“都说猫的性子最难琢磨，你分不清它们是为了吃的才与你亲近，还是本来就喜欢你。”

“是是，是这样没错，”金珉锡笑得无可奈何，“猫最难驯养，但奇怪的是，你如果不理它它又自己靠过来，用尾巴缠着你，喵呜喵呜的叫两声让你摸摸它们抱抱它们。不过碳儿……”

碳儿如何，边伯贤再也听不进去，此刻他的脑袋里乱哄哄一片，他不由自主把人类对于动物的判断套用在金钟大身上，却也是合适的。他的小猫有时不爱理人，有时又很喜欢热闹，讨厌别人对自己恶作剧，却常常捉弄其他成员——小猫听他的话做他喜欢的事，但也实在讨厌他无端的强迫。

就是这样的金钟大勾起他的注意力，然后把所有的注意力放在对方身上。

怪不得那些人总说是猫驯服了人类而并非人类驯服了猫。

边伯贤算是明白过来了。

 

结束练习之后，边伯贤向经纪人哥哥告假，借口有事要回富川的本家住一晚，没什么工作，经纪人哥哥同意了。他把自己捂得严严实实，悄悄搭上前往始兴的火车。

一路上，边伯贤编辑了好几条短信想发给金钟大，奈何无论怎么编辑他都觉得词不达意，干脆放弃了。

就这样坐立不安一路，几个小时后，火车终于抵达始兴。

凭着记忆中的路线，他找到金钟大本家所在的位置。手在半空前进又停止，始终不敢按下门铃。

真是，从前那些肆无忌惮跑去哪儿了，怎么该派上用场的时候反而不见了？

他像只没人要的流浪狗蹲在房屋门前，脑袋低垂着，发丝都没精神的耷拉下来。

“你在这里做什么。”肯定句式，带着些许的不快——

“Chenie！”

边伯贤几乎跳起来，满心欢喜的要去拥抱他的小猫。

“啊呀，是伯贤吗？”

不确定的声音打断他的动作，与金钟大极为相像的中年女士迎面朝他们走来，是Chenie的妈妈。

边伯贤恭恭敬敬向女士问好，对方似乎并不讨厌他唐突的打扰，甚至十分热情地迎他进屋。他偷偷去看小猫，果然，抿着嘴皱着眉，很不高兴的模样。他放慢脚步，悄悄捏了捏小猫的爪子，低声说：“宝宝，我来接你回去。”

“闭嘴，”小猫刨开他的手，一脸嫌弃，“肉麻。”

边伯贤摇头晃脑，笑得十分得意。

Chenie的妈妈热情地招待了边伯贤，问他是不是公司有急事找钟大回去，是的话现在就走，还能赶得上回去的车。

不等边伯贤开口，金钟大着急了，用他惯用的拐来拐去的音调跟妈妈撒娇，“妈妈，我才刚回来您就要赶我走吗？”

“工作第一，再说你回来也什么都不做，在家睡了整整一天。”

“……”

天知道边伯贤暗地里掐了多少回大腿才忍住笑意，一边又在心里感叹，撒娇的小猫太可爱了，让人手脚蜷缩那种可爱。

“公司没什么事，只是我今天也回了本家，想在回首尔前来看看您。”一早准备好的借口将金钟大的妈妈哄得很高兴，拉着边伯贤说了好一会儿话，而金钟大始终臭着脸坐在一旁。余光瞟见这样的小猫，边伯贤得意之余心情也舒畅了很多。小猫似乎不生他的气了，不然早就找借口轰他走。

既然说了工作不忙，自是被金钟大的妈妈留下来过夜。边伯贤来得突然，客房并未准备好，“顺其自然”地跟他的小猫住在了一间房里。

边伯贤躺在床上滚来滚去，脑袋埋进枕头，迷恋地嗅闻属于小猫的气味。尽管很久之前来过一次，但毕竟时隔多年，此刻再去看这间房的布置，久违的心情满溢胸腔。

这就是Chenie长大的地方呢。

这样想着，边伯贤故意挠了挠金钟大的耳朵。小猫向来怕痒，胡乱拍开他的手，压低声音吼他别乱动不然就把他扔出去。

他装可怜，委屈巴巴地看着金钟大，“Chenie要让我睡街上去吗？会被饭们看见的。”

“……”

“还在生我的气吗？”边伯贤轻轻揉捏着小猫的爪子，柔声说道。

“我哪敢，怕你半晚上又像神经病一样砸门。”

“……我错了，Chenie，我不该强迫你去做。”他翻身伏在金钟大上方，手指拨开对方遮住眼睛的额发，借着窗外月光，凝望一双水润的猫眼睛，“我就是受不了你不听我的话，我……我怕你离开我。”说到最后，声音低了下去，也不敢去看他的小猫，生怕在那双猫眼睛里找不到任何情绪，那比小猫会离开他的臆想还让他难过，“你说除了唱歌想不到再要什么了，我以为你心里没我的，所以才……对不起，我忘了，猫是有自主性的动物。”

当他说完这一番话，约莫有几分钟时间的空白，耳边只剩两人此起彼伏的呼吸，以及他慌乱不已的心跳声。

“Chenie，原谅我——”

“我明明说过的，”带着抱怨语气的音调突然响起，“什么样的伯贤我都很喜欢，这么快就忘了吗？”

边伯贤睁圆眼睛，哑巴了似的什么话都说不出。

“的确，除了唱歌我暂时想不到再要什么，是因为伯贤本来就是我的，既然已经属于我了，为什么要出现在‘再想要’这种问题里呢？你是不是笨蛋啊……”

听着金钟大的话，乱七八糟的情绪纷纷包裹了边伯贤，他有点想笑，也有点想哭，但总归是高兴的——所谓小猫会离开他的担心完全多余，是他杞人忧天。

跑得再远的猫也会有回家的那一天，何况这只喜欢黏着他、最多跑走五分钟的猫。

都好像拨云见日，边伯贤内心一片澄澈。

 

碍着是在金钟大的本家，边伯贤不敢放肆动作，只是从后面拥住金钟大，缓慢轻柔的顶弄穴眼儿——即便如此，也是哄诱了好久才征得小猫的同意。

一边用撒娇耍赖的口吻说着很想Chenie没有Chenie会觉得很寂寞，一边暗度陈仓，色情地抚弄小猫的身体。

到底是爱极这双手带来的碰触、这张嘴带来的亲吻，金钟大拒绝的言辞生生被他自己咽回去了，放松身体享受边伯贤给予的快感。

粗硬热烫的东西整根埋进后穴，边伯贤来回变换角度顶弄深处的敏感点，那地方柔软多汁，稍微操几下就会涌出太多汁液，汁液从穴口溢出，因着连续撞击的动作打湿了鼠蹊部位。边伯贤摸了摸那处，穴眼儿顿时收紧，内里层叠软肉也连带着绞紧他的东西。

“好紧啊Chenie，夹疼我了……”

“你、你别再顶了……唔……”

边伯贤伸出舌头直直舔过金钟大的耳廓，怀里的小猫剧烈发抖，汁水又涌出来好多。

“可是Chenie的小穴喜欢我顶，你看，流了多少水……”

他说着，故意把手伸去前方给小猫看。金钟大只看了一眼就不敢再看，害羞地把脑袋埋进枕头——手指上亮晶晶湿漉漉，全是他后面流出的水。

月光下，小猫的身体羞得泛起潮红，边伯贤实在按捺不住，抽出肉棒再狠狠操进去，好在有被子遮盖，肉体清脆的撞击声才没那么明显，可就算这样也惹来金钟大的提心吊胆，语无伦次求边伯贤慢点儿会被妈妈他们听见。边伯贤挑了挑眉毛，笑得极坏，他伸手捂住金钟大的嘴巴，坏心眼地说道：“这样妈妈就听不见了……”

说罢，快速且钝重地干着湿软穴眼儿。

金钟大被他干得淫性发作，但发不出任何声音，只能吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，眼眶都红了，又扭着屁股迎合他的动作，手无意识地伸去胯下抚慰不停流水的阴茎。边伯贤看见了，顺势握住金钟大的手和他的小猫一起做着手活儿。

不消片刻，手掌就被什么黏黏的东西射满，金钟大抖得厉害，也喘得厉害，后面的穴眼儿紧紧绞着肉棒不肯松嘴。

边伯贤太想一巴掌扇在这两瓣挺翘饱满的臀肉上，可是场合不对，他忍下来，默念回去要好好操一顿这个淫荡的穴，要操松了，呈圆筒状流出他的精液。他掐着小猫纤细的腰肢，狠命进出几十下后摘了套子射在小猫的腰窝处。

高潮后的小猫浑身瘫软陷在他怀里，乖顺的迎接他的亲吻，当他吻过蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛，吻过性感的喉结，吻过天生上翘的嘴角，小猫笑着呢喃道：“伯贤啊……伯贤啊……”

无须更多言辞，只消“伯贤”二字都足以抚慰他躁动不安的情绪。

边伯贤“懊恼”地想，自己到底还是被猫俘获了呢。

 

面对同时回到首尔的两个人，成员们似乎早已料到，见怪不怪的打过招呼便各忙各的。倒是金钟大有些堂皇，小心翼翼观察着成员们的脸色，确定不是假装平静实则憋着坏招要捉弄自己才放松下来，继而回卧室换衣服准备去公司练习。

一旁的边伯贤看着，觉得小猫实在有趣——回首尔之前还信誓旦旦说才不在乎成员们少不了的一顿揶揄，末了，还是好面子的嘛。

果然呢，猫的确是难以捉摸的物种。尤其是他的猫，不过好在是他的猫，什么心事他都可以知晓。


End file.
